I'm Daddy's Little Girl
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Take a peek inside this year’s tragic Father’s Day. Songfic


_Title: _**I'm Daddy's Little Girl**

_Summary: _**Take a peek inside this year's tragic Father's Day. Songfic**

_A/N: _**This is a sad Father's Day songfic. This one bases on Alex, Casey, and Melinda's tearful Father's Day experiences. If it doesn't say in the story, these events happen on Father's Day. Put your opinions on this by reviewing. Song is Frankie J-Daddy's Little Girl. Happy Father's Day to Everyone, BTW!**

**I'm Daddy's Little Girl**

_He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryin to hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says,_

Ten year old Alex sat under her dining room table. She saw her dad arguing again with her mom.

But something was different this time. She saw suitcases by the door. She realized it was her daddy's suitcases. She saw him walk towards the door. She knew he was leaving and he wouldn't be coming back.

Not after the arguments that her parents had everyday. She got up from under the table and ran to her father, holding his ankles.

"What the…" her father said, looking down. "Alex, let go!" he said.

He started dragging her across the floor. She shook her head as she held on. She started crying.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you,_

"Daddy, please don't leave! I'll do anything!" Alex cried. "No, Alex, let go! Don't make this any harder than it is!" Her father retorted.

"Alex, let him go! Let him leave!" her mother yelled. Alex ignored her mom.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy is saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out,_

"Daddy, daddy, please! Don't leave! Mommy's saying things she don't really mean, she doesn't know what she's talking about. She loves you too and she and I don't want you to leave!" Alex begged.

Her father pulled her from her legs. "I'm sorry, Alex. I love you and you will always be my little girl. Pray for me, hon." Her father said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He picked up his bags and left. She cried harder and started to pray.

_Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you,_

She prayed, "Please Father, my daddy has a home and he doesn't have to go. Save him for me please, I'd do anything in return. I'll clean my room and keep it clean. I pray to you Father, please, save my daddy."

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't wanna close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They've tried just about everything  
but It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
than she says,_

Thirteen year old Casey sits in the hospital looking at her father. She hasn't slept fully in three weeks, because she's afraid if she sleeps, her father will pass away.

The doctors said they tried everything and he might not make it. It gets harder for her father to breathe.

Her father looks at her and smiles. "Casey, honey, if I pass away, don't forget I love you." He says. Casey tears up and holds his hand. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you,_

A few tears went down Casey's cheek. "Please dad…don't leave me and mom alone. You have to stay right here with me," she said. She grips his hand a little tighter.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out,_

"Dad, please. The doctors are saying things that they really don't mean, they don't know what they are talking about. You'll live, you can't leave me!" she cried.

Her father's heart monitor started beeping. Doctors and nurses all rushed in pushing Casey out of the room so they could help her father.

She went outside, her face cupped in her hands.

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you,_

She started to pray. "Listen Father, I know I don't pray to you much, but I want my dad to stay with me. I don't want him to live in heaven with you yet. He doesn't have to go. Please, save him, don't let him die. I would do anything. I would try harder in school, I promise you this. Please Father, I love him so much."

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
let him open his eyes  
need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
than anything in the world  
Its Daddy's little girl,_

"Father, please don't go!" Sixteen year old Melinda cried to her father. He was packed and ready to go to war.

She didn't want him to leave. She hugged her father as the tears flowed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Melinda, I have to go." Her father said. "Just a little more time with me, don't go! I love you more than anything in the world!" she cried.

"Honey, you know you'll always be my baby girl, no matter what happens." Her father told her. She hugged him tighter.

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father,_

"Please Father," she started praying. "Please save my father," She hugged her dad even tighter.

"Please, dad, you have a home with a wife and a kid! Please stay! I'll be good, I promise!" Melinda cried.

"Melinda, don't make a scene. I'm sorry, I love you… but I have to go. Bye, Melinda." Her father said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and got into the waiting car. She fell to the ground and started crying harder.

Melinda's father left to war.

Casey's father was no more.

Alex's father left her all alone.

* * *

**End. Tell me how I did. All stories were sad and I cried when I wrote this. No harsh flames, plz. Also think about Olivia, who didn't have a father on this day at all. Thanx Kay 4 betaing! Thanx 4 reading!**


End file.
